Power of Power
by krill64
Summary: What will Harry Potter do whe he enters the wizarding world where society revolves around power, be it magical, monetary, social, political, or the powers of the magical bloodlines that many witches and wizards have been granted through mating and absorbing several species of magical creatures.What will happen when Harry learns that he is amongst the most powerful of the all.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Power: Intro

Every Body is able to use all kinds of magic but some people are stronger at a singular aspect and pass that on genetically

Elemental means that theholder of this bloodline is able to conjure and/or control this element that is already in the air , using a moderate amount of magic and simple will power. The amount that is able to be conjured/controlled depends on the power of the individual and the amount of training that they have put into mastering their bloodline, more training = better bloodline

Affintiy means that the holder of this bloodline will have this certain type of magic come incredibly easy to them, almost an instinctual knowledge, they aren't born knowing it just comes easier to them. This form of bloodline does not hinder the user from learning other types of magic

These are some of the ore powerful bloodline that I thought of off the top of my head i.e older families, other bloodline from younger families will be shown throughout the story

Harry is the descendant of modern potter and modern Evans families and through them many powers and abilties

Modern Potter = Potter + Peverell

Modern Evans = Evans + Blacks

Evans = Descendants of Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Potter = Descendants of Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Slytherin & Ravenclaw = Children of Merlin & The last living /first(to be made) Ancient Elder Dragon(girl) ,has human form, She Was 100'000 years old)

Hufflepuff & Gryffindor = Children of Morgana & Original vampire( vamps in this story are like vamps from miranda Flairgolds story, he was 50'000 years old i.e. they gain power as they age, he was immensely powerful)

Merlin Emrys= Son of Light Elf(dad) & Dark Elf(mom)

Morgana LeFay= Daughter of Angel(dad) & Demon (mom)

Powers

Merlin( 1000 cores, 10'000x potency)( Master of staff and all forma of aword fighting): Rinnegan, 5 elements, Yin-Yang, Byakuugan, The Force, Sage Mode(infinite/able to move during it through drawing nature energy through the force), Arcane Magic, Battle Magic,Elvish Nature magic, Venom Symbiote(sane, found and captured but never used b/c merlin didn't want to use its power), Captured and sealed demon on level of Ten-Tails i.e. most powerful demon in existence 2nd only to morgana's mom), Light & Shadow/Dark elements,Soul Magic, Chakra, Telepath, Telekinesis, psychokinetic, Godlike control over electrons and neutrons and protons, magnetism, metal( both magnetism and metal including that whitch is inside someones body), reality manipulation , time/space manipulation/powers, gravity manipulation, regeneration on par with wolverine, instant regeneration of power/energy, Stop ageing at 28, beastspeaker( can speak to all types of animals i.e. frogs, snakes, pheonix's , dragons, unicorns, thestrals, kraken, dog, grim etc...), Paper(like Konan), Ink, Oil, Bones, blood, Puppetry, Blood control, darkness(hiruko from naruto), Sakon & Ukons kekkai genkkai at the level of their level 2 cursed seal, wood, borealis(water, lightning, air), steal(offense), metal(defense), swift, storm, sealing, aura,materialization, materialization of a soul, making, creation, truth, construction, mystic eyes of death perception, teleportation, sound

Morgana(1000 cores , 9'000x potency)( master of staff and spear/halberd/lengthy weapons fighting): Mutation/Prototype Powers, Angelic Magic, Demonic Magic, Ancient Magic, Blood Magic, Runes/Enchanting/Warding, Tsunades Super Strength, Chakra, Mana(Raw Magic), Youkai, Tsunades Super Strength technique, Empath, Psychokinetic( Blanket terms that mean that Morgana is : - described at bottom of page), reality manipulation, time/space manipulation/powers, gravity manipulation, regeneration on par with wolverine, instant regeneration of power/energy, Stop ageing at 28, omni-lingual ( instinctive knowledge of all humanoid languages i.e, elvish, angelic, demonic, goblin, mermish, troll, giant, french, English, Japanese , vampiric etc...), earth grudge fear/jiongu(black threads - ability to permanently absorb knowledge and special abilities from someone through stealing their heart), Puppetry,crystal, Creation of metal from bodily secretions(like kidomaru/spider Guy from the sound four), Sakon & Ukons kekkai genkkai at the level of their level 2 cursed seal, steal(offense), metal(defense), swift, storm, sealing, aura, scorch, dust(air, earth, fire), unmaking,dematerialization of a soul, dematerialization,entriopy/true destruction,deconstruction,Energy Chains(like Kushina Uzumaki), sound

Slytherin( master of knife fighting) : Ki(to 4th level super saiyin), Riatsu, Chakra

Ravenclaw( master of archery): Sharingan - automatic E.M.S. , Shikotsumaku (Dead Bone Pulse), Chakra

Hufflepuff( master of assasination/trap making): Chakra,Combining Elemental Natures, Has these elements: Water , earth, Acid, Poison , Wood- from combination

Gryffindor( master of all martial arts/taijustu): Chakra, 5 elements, Godlike control - elemental armor

Blacks: Self Transformation(manipulating body structure etc...), HUGE dark arts Affinity

Peverell: More potent magic(from 3x more potent to 90x), multiple magic cores(from 5 to 100), dueling magic affinity

Slytherin + Hufflepuff = Potters

Gryffindor + Ravenclaw = Evans

Both potters and evans had nearly no powers(they died out through war and inbreeding) and b/c the extremely potent powers of Merlin and Morgana wiped each other out i.e. to much power for an average human body to handle

Eventual Potter bloodline ( dying out potter + Peverell): Warding Affinity, Enchanting Affinity, Magical Core(up to) 5x more potent, (up to) 3 magical cores

Eventual Evans Bloodline ( dying out Evans + Black) : Potions & Alchemy Affinity , Arithmancy & Spell Creation Affinity, Metamorphmagus ( weaker form of self transformation)

Psychokinesis is the umbrella term for various related specialty abilities, which may include:

Telekinesis: movement of matter at the micro or macro (visible objects, life forms, etc.) levels; move, lift, agitate, vibrate, spin, bend, break, or impact.

Speed up or slow down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible (also known as pyrokinesis when speeding up vibrations, and cryokinesis when slowing them down).

Self levitation (rising in the air unsupported, flying).

Influencing events (sports, gambling, election, prolongation of life, etc

Biological healing.

See also Category:Supernatural healing

Teleportation (disappearing and reappearing elsewhere).

Phasing through matter.

Transmutation of matter.

Metamorphosis Shape-shifting.

Energy shield (force field).

Control of magnetism.

Control of photons (light waves/particles).

Thoughtform projection aka telepathic projection (a physically perceived person, animal, creature, object, ghostly entity, etc., created in the mind and projected into three-dimensional space and observable by others; for thought images allegedly placed on film, see Thoughtography

Greengrass Bloodline: Affinity to potions, create and manipulate poisons and antidotes

Longbottom Bloodline: Affintiy to herbology, plant speaker( can speak to plants , look through them and control them)

Malfoy Bloodline : Change into a semi-humanoid dragon like figure( wings, spiked tail, poisoned teeth and claws, ability to breath fire, magic core = larger & more potent, slight magic resistance and great physical resistance)

Weasly Bloodline: Fertility Magic, Fire elemental

Lovegood bloodline: animal affinity, beastspeaker ( ability to speak to animals, usually confined to one group of animals i.e cats, birds, insects etc.. more powerful users are able to speak to all animals), ability to temporarily gain some attributes of animals(magical or non-magical that the holder has come across

Davis Bloodline: related to demons – demonic transformation(same as draconic trsnformation of malfoys, but unable to breath fire or use other elements unless the user has the element in question), possible affinity to demonic magic, possible fire, lightning or 1 in a million chances lava

Abbott bloodline: faery ancestry – faery transformation( extremely increased speed, vision, gains slight precognition, empathy, and telepath abilities along with increased potency of magic and size of magical core, drastically reduced durability and size from 2' to 3' tall with 2 pairs of dragonfly wings

Bones bloodline : Shikotsumyaku(dead bone pulse from naruto: physical, magical resistance as well as other forms of energy), advanced healing through pushing magic towards wound

Diggory bloodline : Earth elemental

Chang bloodline; water elemental, healing affinity

Dumbledore bloodline: acid elemental, affinity to dueling and enchanting

Brown bloodline: animal powers – speed of cheetah, strength of bear, agility of monkey, grace of crane, sight of eagle, hearing of bat, smell of dog, flexibility of snake ; calls out name and gains ability ultimate ability is to use all of them at the same time , immense magic drain

Flitwick: crystal, goblin magics due to goblin ancestry

Cairek: Target eye, Changes form of eye when activated, iris disappears, sclera turns blue with a green targeting reticule over eye( allows user to see weaknesses( even faked ones, it is unable to differentiate) and gives enhanced sight through visual obstructions eg: mist, dust etc…), affintiy to battle magic

Lipol: Whirlpool eye, When activated iris disappears , sclera turns lavender with a black swirld headed towards the pool, creates whirlpools in the air, ground water etc.. that have the ability to suck things into them once before exploding (the whirlpool is created a foot in front of user an can be moved, with greater training comes a greater amount of whirpools( no bigger than a diameter of 4')able to be conjured and controlled at the same time along with increased speed( think of it like a one use kamui), affinity to transfiguration/conjuration

Carrow: affinity to warding, affinity to blood magic, more potent core(up to) 3x more potent

Flamel bloodline: high alchemy affinity, fire elemental ( possibility of scorch i.e. 1 in a million)

Sormor : lightning elemental (possibility of black lightning i.e. 1 in a million), affinity to spellcrafting and arithmancy

Other Bloodlines( I haven't decided on a name

Magnetic Resonance - Proprioception ( knowledge of ones extremities in relation to space, without it it would be necessary to watch our feet constantly when we walk or stop completly to pick something up etc.. it can be lost like any other sense) and the magnetic field that surrounds your body ( ability to naf]vigate around a dark room/ with eyes closed and having only a small chance of bumping into something

Suggestibility- makes suggestion that create a want to be fulfilled( say trip to opponent, opponent go's out of their way to purosely trip themselves up etc...)

Cheese Curds- Ability to make cheese curds appear anywhere at no cost of magic (i.e. fill someones lungs with them etc...) the bad thing about this bloodline is that anytime the cheese curds appear a semi-sentient pineapple is killed in a dole fruit factory

Tectonic Surfers - Able to harness/absorb the nergy held in the faultines at the meeting of tectonic plates. They can use this energy to heal, replenish magic, augment physical attributes etc... cans surf over faultlines(what it looks like and where they got their name) from ground level to 3000 feet up

Beauty- extraordinatarilly beatiful in daylight, at night(especially clear nights)) their beauty is said to cause blindness, strokes and even heart attacks. Ther power grows and wanes with the moon , strongest at full moon, weakest at new moon. They usually live in major city centers where the light pollution will kill of the otherworldlyness of their beauty ( inspired by; She walks in Beauty by: George Gordon Byron)

Storm (see naruto + a hurricane like form as well)

Telepathy (varying levels)

Telekinesis (varying levels)

Empathy ( can sense and manipulate emotions of other people, varying levels)

Veracem Eye- Ability to see through dust ist etc..., 5x Perception speed, Lack of tunnel vision at high speed, Night Vision, Mage sight

Mage sight

Jugo's Body Manipulation(see naruto) - reinforced body with ability to constantly draw on nature energy

Illusion generation

Hypnosis

Occlumency can defedn the mind against any techniques that attack the mind(in any way shape and form): telepathy, empathy, magnetic resonance, suggestion, dark art addiction, addiction(drugs etc..), hypnosis, illusion , Legillimency , Beauty(bloodline)etc... All Occlumens are able to dfen against Legillimency. It takes Apprentice level barriers to recongize an assault from a bloodline, Journey-man level to defend somewhat, Master Occlumency to truly defend however aginst Beauty the Occlumens would need to have shield that are at least 5x that of a master Occlumens to stand a chance.

P.S. Occlumency does not give the user invulnerability to mind altering bloodlines and spells, but smiply a chance to defen agaisnt them. It does not garauntee victory, if the bloodline user is stonger in their bloodline and/or mental magic than the occlumens is in their bloodline/mental magic that the bloodline user wins. If their mental strengths are reversed than the bloodline user does not win immediatly and still needs to duel the Occlumens into subsmission.

This is just a basic description of most bloodlines in my story , more abilities or bloodlines might be put on throughout the story a/n sorry for formatting errors as well as grammar etc.. this is my first story and I hope people understand that the first chapter is in the works and that this is only an explanation of things that I will have in my story for future reference, so that the reader will understand when I speak about them with little to no explanation in the story or when new abilities pop up ( to the characters)

Size of cores, both Morgana and Merlins cores are the size of NML Cygni(1,650 x solar(our sun) radii)(average core i.e. ministry employe = football - volleyball size) all bloodlines are equivalent in power to magic i.e. for every magic core there is a copy of all bloodlines at equivalent strength i.e. mana cores ( same amount and same size as magic cores only mana is 10x more potent than the bearers magic magic), or for dead bone pulse a spire of bone that size(of star , and that amount) in my mindscape etc... so all bloodlines are equivalent in size and potency/power to my amount and size and potency/power of magical cores

Special magics - elven, angelic, demonic, draconic, vampiric, blood, soul, necromantic, alchemic have their own separate core(treated like a bloodline in regards to other cores)

Potency of magic- Normal wizards(ministry employee) have a potency of magic of 1 an aurors would be 2 due to the amount of training put in etc... potency of magic can be trained although everybody is born with a magic potency of 1 that grows with training unless you are the bearer of a bloodline (peverell) and you are born with a magic potency that is higher(5x potency) that can be trained up just as easily as normal potency

Amount of magical cores- unless you are the bearer of a bloodline(peverell etc...) or a magus(who have magic circuits) you only have 1 magical core

Magical core size- can be upped with training( if the person training has multiple cores ALL cores benefit from the training i.e. 10 cores train one to be 2x more potent and 3x larger than all other cores also become 2x more potent and 3x larger etc...) The average magical core( of say a ministry employee ) is from football - 3x soccer ball


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Power: A Brief Bit of History

There is a reason that Merlin and Morgan's were revered as gods. They were revered as such because they born of gods.

Originally there was no life on the planet but over time four races developed ; the Angels, the demons, the light elves , the dark elves , the ancient elder dragons, The original vampires( a mutated form of offspring between the light elves an demons that gained almost none of their parent races powers and developers all new ones).

Each of these races were revered as creators and destroyers in their own right by the modern species. While each species had nigh unimaginable power they all had their own goals (which conflicted more often than not) and their willingness to fulfill these goals eventually led them to war . This war ravaged the world and surrounding universe until the only the strongest remained. Finally after eons of war the final battle culminated in the death of all the races, with only six individuals remaining. The king of the light elves, the queen of the dark elves, the king of the angels, the queen of the demons, the king of the demons and the queen of the ancient elder dragons. As the lords of the elder races finally beheld what their war had wrought they decided to make peace and to nurture the growth of the younger races.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over time life returned to the world and the magics were reborn with this life, however no matter the powers of the younger species they would never regain the splendor of the old. Through their eons of watching life develop companionship and even love developed between 4 of the remaining elder races. The king of the light elves and the queen of the dark elves fell in love with each other while on the other side of the world the kings of angels and the queen of demons did so as well. Over time this love blossomed into deep relationships that eventually developed into both couples desiring children.

Though they tried for children for millennia they were always unsuccessful as there potent powers were unable to be withheld by the child in utero without causing its death. Despite this the couples love for each other only grew until one day something amazing happened. In the year of 2000 B.C.E. the couples succeeded in keeping a child, and 500 years later they gave birth.

It was a joyous occasion as the two children first became aware of the world around and of each other. Despite what history may tell you Merlin and Morgana were far from enemies in fact they considered themselves siblings in everything but blood. Though they were only children by the time they were 28 the had surpassed their parents in everything including power and knowledge ( they were both born with an implanted copy of both parents knowledge) and they were set loose on the world. Through thousands of years of adventures and infamy the fame of Morgana and Merlin seemed to know no bounds with many famous and influential actions between the two up to and including stealing majority of a source of power from the uptight Fae, with Merlin stealing from the winter and Morgana from the summer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After their millennia of adventures they decided to settle down and try to have a family. Only unlike their parents they did not have an immortal being equal in power to them with which to share the rest of their life with ( get your mind out of the gutter they were siblings in all but blood). Eventual they met and married the other elders of the ancient species. Merlin with the last remaining Ancient Elder Dragon( she had a human form) and Morgana with the Oldest Vampire. Eventually both of these couples had children of their own in the 1100's, these Children went on to found one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry Hogwarts. Merlins Children went by the names of : Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw while Morgana's children went by Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor.

These four became some of the most prolific magic users of the modern history of magic. To the surpsie of both sets of parents the founders all intermarried Gryffindor and Ravenclaw having children that renamed themselves as the potters and Hufflepuff and Sytherioni having children that renamed themselves as the Evans, however despite the power inherent in every one these parings from Merlin and Morgana and the Founders Four the power of their children was decreasing with every generation, this power reduction could be tracked to the potency of the magic and that human body(for the is what the families had degenerated to ) was unable to hold all of the power of their blood. After a time and the death of their Grandchildren and Great- Grandchildren respectively the Founders and the Six Elders decided to leave the mortal coil they turned themselves into orbs of pure power and knowledge that they would bestow upon a descendant that was worthy and had the capacity to hold the power and with that the slumbered for hundreds of years.

They slumbered as the goblins rebelled, as humans gained bloodlines, as their bloodlines almost died out they continued to slumber until one day with enormous shock, they were awoken….

a/n Sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help myself, hope this is an ok chapter. We will be getting into Harry's childhood and longer chapters next chapter, please review and give input as this is my first fanfiction I am always looking for new ideas and interesting plot points to put in as well as new perspectives. Thank you for reading, and please review

krill64


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of Accidental Magic

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he knew that the moment he stopped or slowed down they would catch up to him and make his life a living hell. He kept on running as fast as he could until finally he came to an abrupt stop at the dead end of the alley he was running in, desperately wanting to be somewhere safe with every fiber of his being …. Harry Potter disappeared with a crack from the streets of Little Whinging , Surrey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

With a second crack Harry Potter found himself in what appeared to be in an opulent waiting room to a very important person's office. As he looked around and decided to sit down he thought of how he got there.

Flashback….

Harry Potter age 8 was a resident of Number 4 , Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. And while he was not a willing resident it was sadly the only home e ever knew. While many would guess that Harry's childhood at the Dursely's would be one full of abuse and wrongdoings they would be correct. Harry had since the age of 4 been required to do all the chores in and around the house while being given anywhere from little to no food.

However the thing that was much worse than that would be the true abuse that he suffered at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. Whether it be physical or mental ( Harry always felt lucky that he had never been abused sexually, to his great thanks) Harry's Aunt and Uncle never passed up a chance to hurt him ; whether it be the emotional and psychological abuse from his Aunt for anything from not being quite enough or not cooking breakfast fast despite his often broken arms, or the physical abuse from his which became anything from intense beatings with his fists to lashes with his Uncles custom made shark skin cat-o-nine tails.

However the major problem that Harry had from his abuse was the fact that nobody ever believed him when he told them, now many would think that this is the worst thing anyone could do, particularly teachers, it is well understandable that this would happen because despite the abuse that Harry had suffered from quite a young age he was a fine strapping young lad who looked to be the epitome of a healthy boy. Harry felt that this happened because every night as he lay in his cupboard slowly passing out from his injuries a blue glow would erupt from around his solar plexus and spread over his whole body, realigning and healing broken bones, growing skin and muscle and also healing everything that could possibly be wrong with him including malnutrition. He truly hated this blue glow because it kept away any possible evidence that could have let him escape this hell hole.

Now Harry despite having a stunted growth was quite intelligent. In fact calling him quite intelligent is an understatement considering he had a beyond genius level IQ and an Eidetic memory that he used to recall everything about anything he a had learned from Fiction books to advanced particle physics. Using his prodigious intellect Harry new that this blue glow was something unnatural and try as he might he seemed to be unable to control for every time he tried he was inundated by such a large amount he quickly lost control. So that now brings us to the present where Harry Potter runs from his Cousin Dudley's gang of 15 huge bullies, turn the wrong a corner and quickly grasps for the blue glow hoping with all his being that it could bring him somewhere safe. And with a crack Harry Potter disappeared from Little Whinging Surrey.

End Flashback….

As Harry sat down he jumped right back up again in surprise as a short little creature with long pointed ears , sharp teeth and abnormally large fingers came out of door and said " why Mr. Potter I wasn't expecting you to come to the inheritance for nearly 3 years?"

"I am sorry sir but I am unsure how I got here as well, seeing as the last thing I remember was running from my abnormally large cousin and his goons , getting trapped in a dead end alley, drawing on the blue glow hoping to be somewhere safe and with a crack and a feeling like being sucked through a garden hose as well as abnormally large shake and shatter, kinda like being thrown through a window, I appeared in this room with another "

"Ah, that explains it. Well Mr. Potter I am the manager of the Potter accounts in the wizarding bank Gringotts, Senior Account Manager Gorejaw"

"Ah I am sorry Mr. Gorejaw , but I am unfamiliar with what you mean by wizarding , and I am sorry if I'm rude but what exactly are you?"

" By wizarding I mean mortals humans who are capable of magic, and I am a goblin, which I am not surprised that you don't know about seeing as you seem to have no idea the wizarding world as whole or of your heritage."

" My heritage?"

" Yes , your.."

With a loud humming sound Harry Potter was surrounded by a a bright yellow glow and disappeared while while Senior Account Manager Gorejaw found himself once more in his office with the past 15 b= minutes having been erased from his mind."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Harry was shocked as he came to, he had disappeared right as Gorejaw was about to explain things to him and suddenly reappeared in what looked to be a vault. However the vault only held 12 brightly glowing orbs which quickly moved towards and merged with him.

Harry was shocked about what had happened in the past half hour, his world had been turned upside down and seemed to be getting more convoluted by the second . As he landed in what could only be (from what he remembered from his books on meditation and the human mind) his mindscape he was surprised to see that he wasn't alone, surrounding him where 12 figure one for each of the orbs that he had absorbed. From what he remembered from mythology surrounding him where 6 of what appeared to be humans, a dragon, a vampire, an angel, a demon, and what could possibly be a light and dark elf. As Harry began to speak a blackish colored strand shot out from each of their foreheads and connected to his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

(Timeskip 3 years)

Harry jumped over a blast of Ki and rolled under a slash of Reiryoku, he looked over and saw Slazar in 4th form Super Saiyin with with a fully unleashed spiritual pressure and his twin knives in their bankai state.

With a savage grin Harry blocked both knives with blades of bone that had thrust themselves through his palms, savagely twisting he threw Salazars knives away spinning end over end to cut the tip off of Merlin's beard.

With back handspring over Godric's Lightning covered fist he stood up and looked around, surrounding him were the Elder 6(a/n name for the remains of the ancient races), Merlin, Morgana and the Four Founders. With a nod of his head all 13 descended into battle , the 12 on one side and Harry on another over what appeared to be the next week the fought continuously until finally Harry emerged the victor.

When looked at the fallen bodies of the 12 he couldn't help but smile, his training was finally complete.

(Flashback, 3 years)

Harry felt the orbs sink into his skin with a feeling likle passing through a cloud of thick fog, as he lay contemplating his situation he was drawn with a snap int his own mind as he looked around he was in awe of what he could see 10'000 silvery white glowing orbs stretched as far as the eye can see, each enormous at least as 15x as large as the star he read about the other day, NML Cygni(biggest star ever found, 1'650x earth's sun), but even beyond that were great towers of crystal, bone orb of gold, white, silver and many other s each identical in size, density and number to the other even if the all were radically different in shape and color.

Looking around Harry's awe grew and grew until he was distracted by a female's voice speaking to him. He turned around and despite his mistrust of adult he felt a deep longing for the woman as if she was a a part of him or his mother and without any conscious thought he started moving toward her.

Looking towards him she said, "Welcome Harry to your mind, I am your many greats grandmother Morgana"

His shock and a we quickly regaining control Harry rapidly asked," Morgana? Like Morgana and Merlin? And how are you my grandmother?"

"A child you are my many greats grandson as you were born of my line…, come with me and I will teach you of your family and many other things"

(End Flashback)

Harry remembered what had happened next with his introductions to the rest of the 12 and eventually began his magical education from them, he learned that his bloodlines and cores would grow even if he only trained a singular core, he learned that each bloodline had equivalent and different power source to each of his magical cores, he learned of the incredible potency of his magic gifted to him by his lineage and 100'000 times as potent as normal magic he learned that certain racial and special magics where like bloodlines in that they had their own power source and he learned that after he finished training with the 12 and defeated all twelve of them in battle he would absorb be able to utilize all of their powers and gain all of their knowledge.

When he wondered why he couldn't utilize their powers immediately, they answered that despite him having absorbed their power it was locked away as long as they still had conscience thought.

Looking sadly at the defeated bodies around him he felt the flow of knowledge enter through his lowered occlumentic and telepathic shields as well as the final bind on his power lifting he looked around the room and seeing a suite of armor with a shield and weapons along with a sealing scroll and a canister he quickly grabbed and shoved into a seal on his left forearm.

Turning around once more to check the barren room , Harry flicked his hand erecting a glowing purple portal and stepping through disappeared from the bank vault in Gringotts and reappeared in the living room of Number 4 , Privet Drive Little Whinging ,Surrey to the immense shock of its occupants.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorelei Barthomeloi sat in her office wondering what she will do in the near future having successfully cemented herself as the Vice-Director of the Magus Association alongside Lord Kischure Zelretch Shweinorg and the famous alchemist Nicholas Flamel. It was an amazing accomplishment for one as young as her to be able to ascend to that level of magical power and mastery and she wondered how she would continue on her path .

She was a magus which means that unlike the normal wizards of the wizarding world she has magical circuits as well as a magical core, now a magical core is the physical representations of a wizards main reservoir of magic of which you can have only one, unless you had a bloodline like those damned Peverells.

Now a magical core is able to grow in size and potency through training something which Lorelei is very glad to say has well paid off. However as a Magus she has also developed Magical circuits which are like mini-magical cores only their potency is unable to be augmented as well as their size. However in both of these areas she was lucky to be born a Barthomeloi as her family had noble blue blooded magical circuits of large potency and size(when compared to other to other circuits)this smaller size as compared to cores is a great blessing, because they are smaller and also less entrenched in a persons souls they are able to transplanted to different people ( a magical core is always stuck in a person until the day they die, when it disappears, according to modern magi), the problem comes in in that magical circuits can't change or grow and she had already had her families crest implanted into her (100 of the highest quality circuits) as well as hit a roadblock in her core potency and growth.

Now her problem became with what to do in the meantime, for the past 3 years since her rise to the seat of Vice-Director nothing had happened, the Vampires had been calm as of late as well as the Lycans and other violent magical creatures, there had been low crime rates and no hint of a dark lord on the horizon. Lorelei felt that the past years were nothing more than the calm before the storm.

As she ot into her bed that night she couldn't help but think of an old Chinese proverb and curse, "May you live in interesting times".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Little did she know that interesting time where just around the corner.

a/n what did you think? Please review or pm me if you found any errors or have an idea that you feel should be a part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and I love any and all reviews from a simple , good story, to and in depth description of what you feel about the story ( please no flames, this is my first fanfiction) Thanks, and **_WORHSIP THE LOG _**


End file.
